Selfish
by CupOfAngst
Summary: "It just wasn't meant to be. It never was. You were right all along…this whole thing was just one big stupid pipe dream."


**Title:** Selfish  
 **Summary:** "It just wasn't meant to be. It never was. You were right all along…this whole thing was just one big stupid pipe dream."  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Disclaimer:** "Sing" and all its characters are property of Illumination Entertainment. I make no profit from these writings.

* * *

Eddie slowly cracked one eye open as an odd sound roused him from his already somewhat restless sleep. He clumsily fumbled for his phone to check the time before glancing over his shoulder. Just a few feet away, he could make out a small lump curled up on the floor, which he knew to be Buster. He quickly distinguished the sound to be quiet sobs, and he sighed as he finally sat up, tossing the covers aside. "Buster?" he called to his friend quietly. Immediately the crying ceased, and the room became silent for several moments. "Buster, c'mon…I know you're awake," Eddie called to him again as he finally rose and shuffled his way towards the small makeshift bed on the floor.

"Sorry," a hoarse voice finally replied. "I thought I was being quiet."

Buster felt the light pat of a hoof on his shoulder.

"C'mon, sit up," Eddie demanded gently as he settled down beside him. He watched as Buster slowly rose up into a sitting position, still keeping his blanket wrapped tightly around his small frame. "All right…let's talk." Eddie waited patiently for a response, leaning in slightly. He noticed Buster clenching his teeth while his body gave quick, sudden jerks, as though he was using all his strength to hold back his sobs. "Okay…" Eddie sighed as he edged closer to the koala. "Look…it's just you and me here," he assured as he gently peeled the blanket away from his friend's head. "I'm not gonna get mad at you if you cry all over me, okay? Just…let it out."

Buster hesitated a moment, but he finally relented, glancing at his friend momentarily before finally leaning into him. Eddie wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer, rubbing soothing circles against his back.

"I'm so _stupid!"_ the koala sobbed loudly.

"You're not stupid. Why would you even say that?"

"It just wasn't meant to be. It never was. You were right all along…this whole thing was just one big stupid pipe dream."

Eddie winced slightly as he was reminded of the countless times he had told Buster he should just call it quits.

"My dad would be so ashamed of me," he heard Buster mumble softly.

"Woah, woah, woah," Eddie protested as he placed both hooves on the koala's shoulders and pushed him back slightly to look him in the eye. "Your dad would _not_ be ashamed of you! Look, you did your best, Buster! You tried harder than anyone I've ever known! Every time you got pushed down, you got right back up and dusted yourself off! And…" Eddie paused for a moment, afraid he might start crying himself. "And I'm just sorry that…that I could never give you the support you needed."

Buster wiped at his eyes, looking confused. "What'd you mean?"

"Well…I've been nothing but a Debbie Downer. I've just been a big cloud of negativity hovering over your head this whole time, tearing you down and telling you you should give up."

"Eddie…"

"No, I'm serious!"

"You were just being realistic," Buster sighed, looking elsewhere. "Besides…it's not like you're ever going to _stop_ being a Debbie Downer," he added, managing the tiniest smirk. "I know you, Eddie. You'll always find some way to deflate my balloon."

"Well, I…I don't do it to tear you down. I just…I don't want to see you get hurt." The sheep paused and sighed. "But…I really was kind of a jerk. I should have supported you."

" _I'm_ the jerk," Buster countered, whipping his head back towards his friend. "I mean…I tried to take advantage of your Nana."

Eddie sighed again, shaking his head. "You were desperate, Buster. Your theater was…well, it was your _baby!_ And you were willing to go to any means to protect it! I don't fault you for that."

Buster gripped his head with his paws, clutching tufts of fur in frustration. "Eddie…someone could have been seriously hurt, or worse! All because of my stupidity! I put everyone's lives in danger, all because I just couldn't let go!"

"Hey, everything would have been just fine if those thugs hadn't-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER, EDDIE!" Buster shouted, startling the sheep. More tears began to pool in the koala's eyes, while his breathing became shaky. "It was dangerous! _Anything_ could have happened, and someone could have been killed! I…I was selfish," he added in a whisper. "I deserve every insult the news reporters throw at me. I let my ambitions cloud my judgement."

Eddie could see a look of horror suddenly cross the koala's face.

"What would I have told Rosita's children…or Meena's family? What…What would I have done if something had happened to any of them?"

Eddie's face softened somewhat. "What would _I_ have done?" he asked quietly, earning Buster's curious gaze.

"W-What?"

"What would _I_ have done if anything happened to _you?_ You could have just as easily been hurt…or worse."

Buster glanced downward as he tightly clenched his fists. "You would have been fine…and it would have served me right. I probably would have been better off, anyway."

Eyes flashing, Eddie gripped Buster's shoulder and forcefully turned him so that he was facing him again. "Hey…don't talk like that. Seriously, just _don't,_ Buster! I don't ever want to hear you talk like that. Don't even think of heading down that road. Look, I know it all seems bleak now, and I'm not saying it'll be easy, but you _will_ get through it, just like you always have. I know it's still raw…but each day will get a little better. You'll find something else."

Buster slowly shook his head, closing his eyes. "That theater was my whole life, Eddie."

"I know." Eddie moved closer to the koala again, pulling him back into another hug. "And I'm sorry I never respected it as much as I should."

Buster leaned into the hug, laying his cheek against the other's shirt. "I'm sorry I've been so selfish," he murmured.

"Don't worry about all that."

Eddie's face suddenly scrunched in disgust as he felt his friend lightly wiping his nose against his shirt. "Oh, come ON! Really?!"

"What? You said you wouldn't get mad," Buster replied as he pulled away, wiping at his eyes.

"I said I wouldn't get mad if you _cried_ on me! I didn't mean you could wipe your snot all over me, too! _Yeeuck!"_

Hearing the sound of snickering, Eddie attempted to shoot his friend a glare, but it dissolved in an instant and he found himself chuckling as well. "Okay…we need to lighten the mood a bit," he said as he rose to his feet. "Why don't we play for a while?" he said as he switched on his video game console. "It might help get your mind off everything," he added as he tossed a controller Buster's way.

"I guess," the koala murmured, settling his bloodshot eyes on the TV screen in front of him, while trying to ignore the concerned glances of his friend. They didn't get too far into their game before Buster ultimately drifted off, providing Eddie with an easy win.

* * *

Author's Note: I totally don't ship these two! What on earth gave you THAT idea?


End file.
